Blockchain technology was developed as a way to provide a publicly transparent and decentralized ledger that tracks and store digital currency transactions in a publicly verifiable secure and hardened manner to prevent tampering or revision. Blockchain technology has since been expanded to provide a decentralized public ledger for tracking transactions involving smart self-executing contracts in a publicly transparent publicly verifiable manner.